


Emma's Favorite Pastime

by optomisticgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bulto Appreciation, F/M, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optomisticgirl/pseuds/optomisticgirl
Summary: She didn't know when she first noticed it (that was a blatant lie, she did) but God was she glad she had and spotting it had become her new favorite pastime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for my 300 followers appreciation.

She doesn't know when she first noticed it but she can't say she minds knowing of its existence now.

That's a lie. She does know when she first noticed it. Granted she had caught glimpses of it as early as the beanstalk - you try climbing a thousand foot beanstalk next to an insanely attractive man who is wearing leather pants and see if _your_ eyes don't wander - but her first real glance at it had been during their Back to the Future adventure. His black leather vest had always been long enough to obscure it save for the occasional gust of wind or the right angle but dressed in his Prince attire… _holy fucking shit._

Captain Hook was packing quite the bulge in those leather pants.

She wasn't a perv, honestly. That hadn't been the first place her eyes wandered after Rumple had decked them out and disappeared - no, his exposed chest held that honor - but they had been drawn there, like a moth to a flame. She had been innocently trying to adjust to her red ballgown when he had called her name, bringing her gaze from where she had been angrily frowning at the ground up to those leather clad legs and there it had been for all the world to see.

It was enough to make a woman's mouth water.

After that it was almost a game - albeit one only she knew was going on - as to how often she could spot his bulge. He made the game infinitely easier when he switched out his centuries old pirate outfit for modern clothes - seriously, she needed to find out who invented tight jeans for men and thank them because _good Lord in Heaven_. Her knees almost gave out on her when she took in the way the denim hugged him for the first time, practically putting what God blessed him with on display, fully enhanced by the pirate swagger.

'Spot the pirate's bulge' was her favorite past time now, one she indulged in whenever possible. Having dinner at Granny's, watching him walk into the police station, him standing talking to her father - she had become a pro at spotting the way the denim stretched deliciously over his package. More than once he had almost caught her staring but she always managed to divert her attention elsewhere before his blue gaze locked on her, writing off the flush of her cheeks to the warmth of the room rather than what it really was.

But then Halloween rolled around and _sweet Jesus._

Henry had wanted all of them to dress up as pirates - the kid was in a full fledge Pirates of the Caribbean phase - and unable to resist teasing her pirate Emma had bought the materials to be the hottest female pirate while still being mindful of the fact Henry would be trick or treating with them. A dark blue corset over a rather low cut white blouse with black leather pants later she was stood in their living room with a Jack Sparrow look-alike Henry when Killian came strolling out of their bedroom.

And hot damn.

He was in full Captain Hook regalia - long black coat, red vest that just screamed sex, and leather pants that had her eyes instantly falling to his front. They were worse than his denim jeans if that was even possible. His bulge was on display with every swaggered step he took and she had to use every form of discipline she knew not to shove a bag in Henry's hand and wave him off to gather candy while she dragged the leather clad pirate back into their bedroom and gathered _his_ candy.

By the end of the night she wasn't even trying to hide her little pastime, deliberately hanging back as Killian and Henry went door to door so she could watch the leather hug him as he walked back toward her. As they were finishing the last of the houses he caught her blatantly staring and one dark eyebrow rose in amusement. Not caring that her little game had been discovered she threw a glance at Henry - yup, he was eyeball deep in his bag of goodies and not paying them any attention - before letting her gaze wander back to front of his tight leather pants and licking her lips suggestively.

She'd never seen him suggest Henry finish up trick or treating with Regina and Robin so fast.

They don't even make it inside the house before she pounces him. Using the cover of darkness she has him shoved against the front door and her hand gripping him through the leather before he can even utter her name. And once they finally do stumble inside it's only to the entry hallway where he takes her hard and fast against the hall table, the smooth leather of his pants rubbing against her thighs with every measured stroke.

Oh yeah, definitely her favorite pastime.


End file.
